Cursed Mana
by Makesaeri
Summary: After Diablo was defeated, he rose back in a new body, and began to rape Leah. I didn't play reaper of souls, so plot from that overpriced extension will not be included. Im planning on a trilogy. WARNING: HIGHLY PERVERTED AND DIRTY MINDED!


Cursed Mana

Earth is saved, New Tristram is celebrating. Despite the constant noises of gasping for breath after awaking from horrid nightmares about the only recently defeated zombies. The nephalem is he hero of the earth and the heavens, and Tyrael has rejoined the angles. Occasionally one can hear the sounds of a drunken celebrator crashing into walls, slumping down, and whooping fort he nephalem. Suddenly, A bright flash of blue light appears in the center of town, were only seconds after, the nephalem in the form of a female wizard appears. At first the sight of her frightens the drunken captain Rumford, until he realizes that their savior has returned after the final battle against Diablo. Together with her she has both Adria and Leah, Adria in chains, but smiling, Leah unconscious hanging on her back. Rumford wanted to ask how and why she had brought back these traitors, but wouldn't because of his high respect.

Then the nephalem slowly raises her head, and a mixture between a fire- bright red, a heavenly blue, and a blinding white is glowing from her eyes. From this moment, Rumford knew that her new task of protecting the soulstone containing the souls of all evils has turned her into the new body host for Diablo, and that Leah had not been killed together with Diablo, but caught inside his Soul. The Lord of Lies, Belial, had given Diablo the ability to persuade her into letting him into her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where have my manners gone? You may have known me as the nephalem, kin of the angles. But no more! I am now Diablo, lord of Lies, Skeleton King, The Prime Evil. I have returned from that bloody soulstone, in which you had hoped to capture me, and to remove all evil. Ha! Humans can never live without me!"

With that, the nephalem, no, Diablo, demonstrated his power over the body of a lost wizard by disintegrating the Captain with a simple wave of his hand. He continued with the houses at the sides of the square, slowly working his way to Leah's room, where he knew she would have her toys stored, with which she had enjoyed herself ever since Deckard Cain had disappeared.

Once in her room, Leah got revived, so that she could open up her private locker, and lock the door to her bedroom. After her large collection of toys had been laid out, from steal dildos to anal penetrators, from, a simple fishnet to a set of ropes that was perfectly fitted to her body size, from a lore book of different positions to a collection of flipbooks containing detailed sketches of rape, masturbation, and instructions on usage of dildos, Diablo knocked Leahs and Adrias body's together so hard that they both fell unconscious again.

When Adria woke up, she saw that Leah had been strapped onto a bench, her legs hanging down at the end, her ass sat on a cushion, no, a hard bucket, so that her already hairy, young pussy and her lovely tight ass were pushed up high. Her Breasts were tightly wrapped with the set of ropes, which was pushing on ever limb of her young body. Then Adria realized that her own body was hanging from her hands, which were in a single glove, or at least something similar. Then she saw the stitches at her wrists, at the end of the glove. Te glove was stitched to her hand! She had barely recovered yet, could not feel anything, when suddenly a loud bang shook her eardrum, and she felt a slight pain on her back. Only then did she come back to life completely, and only then did she feel the deep wounds already carved into her back and rear by the leather whip Diablo, half in human shape, half in his own form, was holding.

Diablo, or the nephalem, or that thing behind her, was still slender as a young women, but instead of a crack between her legs, a large, dark red cock of at least 13" long was poking out of a equally dark body. His belly button was pierced, and his chest was still decorated with two over-average boobs, a beautiful pair, which made Adrias nipples grow hard despite her pain. Diablo's face however showed only by the eyes that it was a female body, as the pupils had grow very wide, a common sign for a female orgasm, and the iris was the same Scandinavian blue that was so iconic for mortal offspring of the angels, and had decorated the nephalems beautiful body, and had that strong intensity that could both love and kill, and that showed everybody who came on her path that they would either be allies or must die. Adrias supernatural powers made her able to notice that the next slash of the whip was approaching, and had enough time to yell out

"STOP!"

before the nine thin leather straps taught her old limbs and her aged nerve system how to feel pain again. At this bang, Leah's conscience began to return, and fall back again, only to be triggered again by the next crack, and then finally woken by the thundering voice of Diablo:

"Ah. I see. Our dear daughter has woken. Let us teach her how the past generations reproduced!"

Even though the nephalems soul had been erased, her abilities had gone over to Diablo, who summoned several clones of him from the shadow realms to prepare the two women for their last intercourse. To make the speedy work of the clones easier to follow for the ladies, a spell was cast upon Diablo's victims, so that everything around them slowed down, giving them time to endure each new source of pain, before the next vibrator was inserted.

Leahs Vibrators turned out to be to weak for pain, so that Diablo improvised, and simply ripped of a leg of the nearby stool, that was well decorated, with a few soft waves toward the top, but rigid and detailed wood cuts in the end, ideal to inflict pain without having to insert the leg far, and when used for anal penetration, would be like a icebreaker, pushing apart at the front, and slowly getting wider to make way for the entire vessel. Diablo decided that as Leah hadn't yet received a pleasure of orgasmic measure, he would begin with her.

To not kill Leah immediately, Diablo inserted a medium sized weak vibrator into her butthole, and slowly pushed a very large Dildo into her pussy. He then made her head point towards him, and with his incredibly knowledge, kissed her on the mouth for what seemed an eternity to Adria, who was slowly being drenched with a oil-like liquid, making her body very shiny and slippery. To Leah, the soft kiss on the lips was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced, and in a certain way made her wet dreams of the nephalem and herself in a tight romantic relationship come true. Diablo's soul was completely passive about this contact, whereas the nephalems body reacted with joy and compassion, as she as well had a few drippy dreams of Diablo's daughter.

Then, Diablo's soul returned with a slap, literally, and Leah got kicked back out of her dream. Diablo ripped out the anal penetrator, and using a hammer, smashed against the stools leg, so that it behaved like a nail being hammered into Styrofoam, just that the Styrofoam was Leahs stretched, tanned, young and beautiful ass. Leah screamed out in pain, before her subconscious told her that she was experiencing the purest form of happiness. Diablo then snatched her from the bench, ripping the ropes tying her to it, and began to insert his long, hard cock into her hairy cunt, without removing the dildo first, stretching her skin to an unthinkable level.

Diablo, using one hand, pulled out the stool leg, tossed aside, and reached fort he strongest vibrator he had found in Leahs collection, and inserted it without mercy, whilst humping her pussy as hard as physically possible. As Leah started to climax, Diablo, pulled out all dildos, and re-tied her hands to the bench, with her fist sticking upwards. He then made her sit down on her own fist, which after the first resistance glided into her ass, where she apparently liked it the most, and where she had tried to tighten it with her remaining muscle strength. He then sat ontop of her, inserting his noodle into her, gaining speed, until finally, she screamed out in pain, but also in joy, as Diablos cum splashed all over her sweaty body, on her tits, on her ass, down her vagina, on her face, where she greadily licked it of, enjoying the salty taste of it, gulping down as the second burst came, with an seemingly endless amount of semen, hitting the walls behind her, leaving stains on the clothes lying on the floor, changing her skincolor from tanned to a very bright, shining, and dirty white.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum again! Please rape me harder!"

"No."

"Why not? I want to feel the pain again!"

"You greedy little whore, you are truly my child, you cunt, you slutty bitch."

"I'll do anything for you! Just make me cumm again"

"Then rape your mother, she surely wants someone familiar to bring out the horny slut that I fucked 17 years ago! Go on!"

"But how? I have not got such a beautiful cock like you, my dear father and master!"

The Leah looked down, and while she was watching, her fathers genes took over, and a cock even longer than Diablo's emerged from her cunt, giving her a qhole new fealing, and almost immediately her hand reached to it, at first slowly, then faster, rubbing it back and forth, and she felt a joy that would have never been revealed to her if she had not been Diablo's daughter: she could feel the sperm being produced in her newly grown ballsack, and while rubbing, her free hand slowly reached to Diablo's penis, which she led to her back, and while masturbating, she moaned when her father started to rape her still female ass. But her transformation wasn't over yet. Her skin was beginning to turn the same red as Diablo's, and her muscles grew stronger than they were ever before. Together, Diablo and Leah turned to Adria, who had been watching frightened until now.

oOo _**TO BE CONTINUED**_ oOo

All Characters are a work of fiction and any resemblence to people from real life merely coincidental.

I am not endorsed by Blizzard or .

Thank you for reading the first part of my trilogy, if you like it that is. I'm sorry if I insulted anyone, Although I did mark it as _**highly perverted.**_

Any Ideas for part II & III are welcomed!


End file.
